Un nouveau mode de vie après le district 12
by Tourlou-Manu
Summary: # Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu L'Embrasement et La Révolte! Le point de vue de Delilah Wintermark, qui se sauve avec Gale et compagnie lors de l'embrasement du district 12.
1. Annonce de l'Expiation

**# Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu L'Embrasement et La Révolte!**

** C'est ma première fiction, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour trouver comment publier mais j'ai finalement réussi! Je suis toute exitée de pouvoir enfin publier! J'ai un autre fiction que j'écris avec des amies et j'espère bientôt pouvoir la publier! Donc n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews positif ou négatif, ou bien juste pour me dire que vous lisez ma fiction :) **

* * *

De l'autre côté de la rue, j'observe ma mère sortir de chez notre fleuriste du District 12. Celui-ci  
est très gentil, vraiment affectueux. Lorsque j'étais jeune, quand mon père est parti, il a  
beaucoup aidé ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Donc Eliott, le fleuriste épaule maman.  
Il la regarde toujours d'un œil tendre et doux. Ma mère me dit qu'elle ne se sent pas prête pour  
une autre relation après mon père, pas prête pour s'attacher à quelqu'un quoi pourrait partir  
d'un instant à l'autre, mais je sais qu'elle cache quelque chose. Elle me sort de mes rêveries en  
m'interpelant.

— Delilah, viens m'aider avec les fleurs qu'Eliott nous a gentiment données, dit-elle en adressant un sourire affectueux à celui-ci.

Nous passons l'après-midi à planter les fleurs longeant les murs de notre belle maison de la  
Ville. Nous avons une grande maison pour seulement deux personnes et je ne crois pas que nous  
sommes les plus à plaindre du district. Au contraire des gens de la Veine, j'ai toujours mes trois  
repas par jours. Nous ne sommes pas parmi les riches, mais je n'est jamais manqué de rien et  
je n'est pas à remettre les même vêtements tous les jours. J'ai de la terre partout sur moi et  
décide de rentrer en laissant les dernières plantes à ma mère. Selon moi, il y en à bien assez  
comme cela. Je monte les escaliers, ouvre la commode dans ma chambre et pige un pantalon et  
un chandail. Je me faufile dans la salle de bain et saute sous la douche. L'eau tiède que nous  
avons est un luxe dans notre district. Donc la douche se prend froide, mais j'y suis habituée.  
Une fois sèche et vêtue, je redescends au salon. Ma mère et Elliot sont assis à la table et  
discutent en buvant du thé. Je me sers une tasse m'approche d'eux. Au même moment, Solenn,  
la fille d'Eliott entre dans la maison où elle sait trouver son père. Ils n'habitent pas avec nous,  
mais c'est tous comme si. Ils sont très souvent ici. Solenn n'est plus éligible au Hunger Games  
depuis quelques années. En ce qui me concerne, mon éligibilité s'est terminée l'an dernier.  
Lorsque Katniss et Peeta, les héros de mon district, ont été choisis pour participer aux Hunger  
Games. Qu'ils ont gagné ensemble! Nous sommes très fiers d'eux. De plus, grâce à eux, les  
Habitants du district ont reçu des cadeaux. Je connais Solenn depuis que je suis toute petite.  
C'est ma meilleure amie et je la considère comme une sœur.

— Les Pacificateurs ont annoncé une émission obligatoire ce soir, dit-elle d'une voix mature et calme.

À 19h30, nous sommes réunis les quatre dans le salon devant notre nouvelle télévision à  
attendre que l'émission commence. La télévision s'allume. Caesar Flickerman est là, qui  
s'adresse à une foule debout devant ce que je crois être le centre d'Entraînement pour lui  
annoncer les noces prochaines des amants maudits. Il accueille le styliste de Katniss, Cinna,  
et après les amabilités et les plaisanteries d'usage, tous deux nous invitent à regarder un  
écran géant. L'émission montre des images de Katniss dans six robes. Les gens acclament leurs  
robes préférés et huent celles qu'ils n'aiment pas. Pourtant, ces robes sont plus belles les unes  
que les autres. Ces gens devraient se regarder dans le miroir avant de huer de si jolies robes.  
Caesar annonce que les personnes ont jusqu'à demain midi pour voter pour la plus belle tenu  
de noce. Caesar continu.

— Cette année verra le soixante-quinzième anniversaire des Hunger Games, ce qui signifie que nous allons connaître notre troisième Expiation!

Avoir été éligible, j'aurais eu très peur, mais je suis sur de ne pas pourvoir participé au Hunger  
Games. Par contre, on ne sait jamais ce que pourraient faire les Juges cette année, alors  
j'écoute attentivement. Le président Snow poursuit avec un bref rappel des Expiations  
précédentes.

— Aujourd'hui, nous nous préparons à tenir notre troisième édition d'expiation. Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus

forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitol, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants.  
Tout le monde est étonné. Eliott soupire.

— C'est une blague! Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de tuer des gens!  
— Tu le sais bien. Cela fait soixante-quatorze ans qu'ils tuent de pauvres innocents, dis-je en lançant un regard noir à l'écran.  
— Et maintenant, ils vont tuer nos héros, pathétique, termine Solenn avant de se lever.

Ma mère éteint la télévision et raccompagne Eliott et Solenn à la porte d'entrée.

— Viendras-tu m'aider à l'arrière-boutique demain? Me questionne Eliott.

Je lui réponds avec mon plus beau sourire.

— Bien sûr qu'elle viendra, confirme Solenn en me faisant un clin d'œil, avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre bientôt! :)** **Reviews** **svp! Ça va me booster pour écrire! Merci!**


	2. Plus que des battements de coeurs

**En écrivant cette fiction, je voulais démontrer qu'il n'y à pas que les Hunger Games à Panem , mais aussi les habitants des districts, ceux qui ont déjà été éligibles et qui même s'ils ne peuvent pas êtres pigé, doivent continuer à les regarder. Donc, démontrer comment les habitants des districts se sentent lorsque deux enfants partent pour une mort quasi certaine au Capitol. Merci « AAAAA_ »_ pour ton reviews! Et… Dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action. C'est dans le trois que _tous_ va commencer! :) **  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Comme promis, le lendemain matin, tous comme le reste de la semaine,des mois suivants, j'aide bénévolement Eliott dans l'arrière-boutique ou devrais-je dire, la serre. Mais pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, c'est juste redevable. L'odeur sucrée qui parvient à mes narines quand j'arrose et entretiens les fleurs m'est réconfortante. Pour terminer ma journée, je passe le balai par terre entre les pots de fleurs. Souvent l'une d'entre elles tombe sur le sol. Parfaitement intact. Par contre, aujourd'hui, que quelques pétales sont tombés, aucune fleur complètes. Je devrais être contente. Cela signifie que nos fleurs sont en forme... Mais je ne pourrai pas rapporter cette fameuse odeur sucrée avec moi.

Aujourd'hui c'est la Moisson. Je n'ai aucune crainte. Aucunement peur pour moi ou pour les jeunes adolescents que je connais. Mais il reste cette petite part le moi qui est désolée pour ces trois héros, donc deux devront retournés dans l'arène et un dans l'univers des Hunger Games en temps que mentor.  
Il fait chaud. Toute la population du district Douze est silencieuse. Katniss est seule dans un coin délimité par un cordon. Peeta et Haymitch sont dans un enclos similaire à droite de celle-ci. Effie est sur l'estrade, qui porte une horrible perruque dorée, et ne fait pas durée le suspense comme à chaque année. Le tirage au sort ne prend qu'une minute. Dans la boule des filles se trouve un seul papier dont tout le monde sait porte le nom de Katniss. Effie prend le papier puis le lit. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la grande boule des garçons, en sort le nom d'Haymitch. Peeta se porte volontaire pour prendre sa place. Des Pacificateurs les escortent à l'Hôtel de Ville.

Les gens retournent vaquer à leur occupation, célébré la fin de la Moisson, mais je ne crois pas que les familles célèbreront cela. Même si leurs enfants sont en sécurité une année de plus, leurs vainqueurs, eux, sont partis pour une mort quasi ès cette dure Moisson, je retourne travailler tout l'après-midi. À la fin de ma journée, j'arrose les dernières plantes. J'attrape la poignée de porte et la tourne. En poussant la porte, un une autre force inverse à la mienne tire. Eliott me sourit.

—Je venais justement pour te dire de rentrer à la maison. Tu as beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui.

— Je n'aurai jamais assez travaillé pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, dis-je en souriant. De plus, j'adore travailler ici.

— Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en échange...Mais si tu aimes travailler ici, ça me va! Je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir!

Je regarde mes chaussures en rougissant. Je sais qu'il s'occupe autant de moi que de sa vraie fille. Pourtant, cela n'a jamais apporté de jalousie entre moi et Solenn. C'est très bien comme cela. Et il est vrai que ma mère aime beaucoup Solenn aussi. Elle qui a perdu sa mère à la même âge que moi. Soudain, mes yeux sont distraits et j'aperçois une tâche rouge. Une rose! Je me penche spontanément pour la prendre. Eliott rit. Je l'interroge du regard.

— Ces fleurs, je les jetterais et toi, tu les ramasses... Aller, je te dit bonne fin de journée et...

— Maman vous attend, toi et Solenn, pour le souper, lui dis-je en le coupant. Du ragoût, je crois...

Eliott me regarde les yeux éclatants. C'est son repas préféré depuis toujours.

— Quelle sorte de ragoût? demande-t-il, tout excité.

— Je n'en sais rien!

Je sors sur ce en riant légèrement accompagner d'Eliott. Celui-ci ferme la boutique et m'accompagne jusque chez moi. À côté, passe comme une flèche Peeta, Haymitch et Katniss. Ces deux derniers mon l'air assez amoché. Mais pourquoi courent-ils? Je prends du temps à comprendre, mais finit par en conclure qu'ils se comportent comme des Carrières. Ils mettent toutes les chances de leur bord, même Haymitch, qui n'a pas l'air de trouver cela facile. Peeta semble être leur entraineur. Il observe Katniss d'un regard doux plain d'affection, mais celle-ci reste indifférente. Tout le monde sait qu'ils ne font pas un couple dans la vraie vie, au district Douze, mais nous sommes contents d'avoir deux vainqueurs plutôt qu'un.

— Je devrais arriver attend pour souper! Claire, il est à quoi ton ragoût? lance-t-il joyeusement à ma mère.

— Au porc, lui répond-elle de la cuisine en riant.

Eliott me quitte sur ce, en continuant le chemin pour se rendre chez lui. S'il avait eu vingt ans de moins, il aurait trottiné, galopé, chanté... J'entre dans la cuisine et serre la table. Je monte à l'étage pour enfiler des vêtements propres. Je descends au salon et allume l'écran de la télévision. C'est la rediffusion de la Moisson. Quels anciens vainqueurs retourneront dans l'arène? C'est ce que nous saurons dans un instant. Lequel gagnera, lesquels mourront? Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte de le savoir. L'hymne s'élève et le résumé de la Moisson annuelle démarre. L'émission commence avec le district 1, le frère et la soeur qui ont gagné deux années de suite. Brutus, un volontaire du deux. Même si je n'ai pas à me battre avec lui puisque je ne suis pas dans l'arène, un frisson d'effroi traverse mon dos. Dans le Quatre, Finnick, le beau blond qui a gagné grâce à un parachute argenté qui lui a remis un trident. Il y a ensuite Johanna Mason du Sept, Cecelia du Huit, et un grand homme dont le nom met sur le bout de la langue du Onze. J'entends Solenn soupirer longuement et elle se lève.

—Comment peuvent-ils être aussi… Cruel, finit-elle par dire entre deux longues respirations.

— Qui?

— Les Juges! Ils n'ont vraiment pas de cœurs! Moi, j'en ai assez. Je vais me coucher, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Nous la regardons tous avec un regard triste. Eliott enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il relève la tête après quelques instants en se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux parsemés de gris. Il se lève et dépose une main sur mon épaule. Nous salut et repart avec sa fille.

La semaine passe rapidement et les vainqueurs sont entrés dans l'arène. Ils ne sont plus que huit dans l'arène. Katniss tire une flèche je ne sais où et...Plus rien. Le district est englouti par le noir. Plus d'électricité. Rien. Les écrans de télé sont noirs. Les seuls bruits de fond que l'on entend sont notre respiration et les battements de nos cœurs.

* * *

**Prochains chapitres avec beaucoup plus d'action! :)**


End file.
